vidyavidyafandomcom-20200214-history
Aluxes
General Information Aluxes is a streamer that joined in the summer of 2012 (a newfag), and has gained many names in a short time. Those names may include: Sexula, Alu, Charles, Rapist Charles, Chuck, Alex and French guy to name a few. He often laughs at mundane things in video games and makes chat laugh with him because of his ridiculous laughter. Aluxes is quite fond of JRPGs and horror games even though he can barely finish them without getting a heart attack. Most of his end-game streams (especially horror games) end up being ridiculously silly because OP streamer guy starts getting tired and everything makes him mad. Especially chase scenes. He is also in a relationship with V² punching bag MintyBees. Fuck you AND THE NIGHT! Aluxes also loves to collect lots of useless objects and trickets. Aluxae finished his first 24 hour stream on September 20th, 2012 at 12:00PM EST Storytime with Aluxes Storytime with Alu is the reason why his JRPGs streams manage to have a decent number of viewers and is also why V2 is a 18+ stream. Be there to know why. The Day of Judgement Tuesday October 16th 2012. Streamer Aluxes succesfully acquired powers on the level of Godhood after many arduous years of Alchemical studies. Wishing to exerce his newfound powers, he decided to livestream the very end of the universe itself as well as the birth of a new and pure one in the image of v2. After gradually increasing the mass of our own galaxy' sun by a few bajillion milky way mass measuring units, to both Aluxes and chat's pleasure, his new universe was finally taking shape. Or so he thought. The sun was rapidly consuming every astral object known in the universe due to its rapidly growing mass. The plan was to consume the entire universe and then to blowup the inflated sun in order to create a new, blank universe in which Aluxae could create an utopian universe. The plan worked very well, as everything was being consumed by the alchemically enhanced sun, but soon things went awry. Aluxes could not control his newfound powers anymore and the sun's mass grew beyond the conceptually known limits of the universe, litterally deleting all existance. The world was now truly void. But could it be called void? The very concept of void was also destroyed. This paradox left Aluxes in an empty sandbox in which no creation could be spawned and nothing could be erased either, for all was gone. This put an extreme stress on Aluxes' computer which was still trying to rationalise this paradox but soon, Aluxes simply faded away... This event lead to the jumping of Aluxes' house's entire fusebox, and fucked up his motherboard so bad he had to request the help of Vorunatto the wizard in order to get it working again and no record of this event was ever recorded or screencapped. One of the many theories behind this fact is that Aluxes simply created a new, alternate reality in which these events never happened. This unscheduled stream was one that shall simply be known as a myth, for it was never truly archived. One does not simply understand the powers of the universe. Streamed Games *Baten Kaitos Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean *Haunting Ground (complete) *Parasite Eve (complete) *Recettear *Golden Sun (complete) *Golden Sun the Lost Age (complete) *Final Fantasy IX *Thousand Arms *NiGHTS Into Dreams (ragequit) *Valkyrie Profile 2 Silmeria *Brave Fencer Musashi (complete) *Castlevania Aria of Sorrow (complete) *Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2 *Valkyrie Profile *The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion *Lucius (complete) *Call of Chtullu Dark Corners of the Earth *Saya no Uta *Dino Crisis Quotes *"My nipples are hard indeed!" *"I'm a hatoful boyfriendo" *"Hello? Yes, this is Dog!" *"I bet her cunt smells like strawberries"